Let's Dance
by alien sex kitten
Summary: 50 sentences documenting the relationship between Leonard McCoy and Pavel Chekov. SLASH. McCoy/Chekov. Rated "T" for safety. COMPLETED.
1. let's dance

**WARNINGS :: SLASH **(what else?). **And, um… shortness?**

**A/N :: **Well. Um. Hi. ((meek wave)) So, obviously, I haven't died. I just, haven't been around. At all. I will give you a vague idea of why:

_Why, hello real life! How are you doing this fine- __**OW. OWWW. OW, REAL LIFE, THAT'S MY BRAIN, WHY ARE YOU HURTING MY BRAIN, OW, IT HURTS, STOPPPP!**_

So. Yeah. That would be why… my brain was raped by real life. Banbi darling assured me that you guys wouldn't be angry for my extended absence, but just in case… ((opens umbrella)) Alright. Hit me with your best shot.

**Inspired by :: **1sentenceorder on LJ. I'm in the process of writing the next 40 sentences, but I figured I'd let you guys know that I wasn't dead and haven't forgotten about you with a little pick-me-up.

Enjoy.

---

**1. Comfort :: **The Russian put a small hand to the top of the Doctor's head, carding his long fingers through the short hair soothingly as Leonard tried not to fall apart.

**2. Kiss :: **'For someone so young,' thought Leonard to himself in the short moment before he was lost, 'it's unfair how good at this he is.'

**3. Soft ::** Leonard tried so hard to resist, but Pavel was giving him those goddamn puppy dog eyes he was so good at it, and the Doctor didn't stand a chance.

**4. Pain ::** Pavel cried out loudly, thrashing and spitting and cursing, while Leonard could do nothing but stand helplessly on the other side of the bars and watch.

**5. Potatoes :: **"What do you mean you've never had a baked potato?!" Leonard spun around and waved the spatula menacingly in the direction of his Russian lover, who chuckled loudly, not intimidated in the least.

**6. Rain ::** The storm clouds in the sky were dark and threatening, but as everyone else rushed by to escape the inevitable downpour, one young man stood in the middle of the courtyard and spread his arms wide, welcoming the cold, gentle droplets, unaware of the pair of dark eyes that watched him.

**7. Chocolate ::** Leonard always said that his eyes were the color of dirt – _'Plain, boring, ugly dirt!'_ – but Pavel likes to think of them as the color of the richest, purest chocolate instead.

**8. Happiness ::** Now, Leonard wasn't stupid, and he'd heard what people said about them – _"He's too young, you're too old, you'll never work out, you're just too different…"_ – but as he stared down at the beautiful creature snoring lightly into his chest, his arms tightened and he figured that as long as Pavel wanted him, he'd be glad to have him.

**9. Telephone :: **Giggles ended Uhura's whispered statement into his ear, and he cocked an eyebrow, looking up at the scowling Doctor on the other side of the room with interest and said, "Doctor McCoy is in love with Pavel Chekov?", grinning widely when the man turned bright red and started stuttering, "Now wait a minute, that's definitely not what I said!"

**10. Ears ::** If there was one thing Leonard loved about Pavel that he hoped no one ever found out about was the soft groans and delightful little sounds that Pavel uttered when Leonard touched him late at night.

---

The end! (: Well, kind of… the end of this part, anyway. Drop me a line or two if you get the chance, but if not, that's cool too. Hope you liked it.

(David Bowie's "Let's Dance" was responsible for the title this time.)


	2. pure morning

This part right here is the reason this collection of sentences is rated "T". There is some mention of death/sex. You have been properly notified of this, so don't complain I didn't warn you.

Enjoy. (:

**---**

**11. Name ::** After the whole fiasco with Nero and the Narada, when the Russian boy sought out the Doctor and introduced himself properly – 'Ensign Pavel Chekov at your service, sir!' – Leonard McCoy had merely growled, "Leonard McCoy, kid," and shooed him away, not noticing the name that was shaping itself on Pavel's lips over and over again.

**12. Sensual :: **As Leonard slid a hand slowly down the smooth, warm chest of his Russian lover, Pavel arched nimbly and threw his head back, golden brown curls spread over the dark pillowcase, causing the Doctor's heart to start beating faster, especially when the other man looked up with shaded, hazy, darkened grey eyes as a sly smirk crept its way across his face.

**13. Death :: **It was completely soul shattering to see the small orange fish floating belly up in its tank, but with Leonard's weight a firm warmth at his side and his hand comforting on his head, Pavel knew it wouldn't hurt for long.

**14. Sex :: **Sex was a raw, uncouth word that Pavel didn't like – the slimy, slippery "s" and the harsh, grating sound of the "x" – but fucking wasn't right and neither was making love, so Pavel guessed that "sex" was the closest he could come to describing what he and Leonard did.

**15. Touch :: **Pavel stood at the kitchen counter, wrapping presents, grey eyes focused solely on the silky red ribbon he was tying around the rectangle as Leonard McCoy stood by, mouth set in a determined frown, not willing to admit that he was jealous of a piece of fabric.

**16. Weakness :: **"Pavel, you had better stop it right now, or I will- AH!" The older man practically screamed, writhing and fighting underneath his laughing lover, trying fruitlessly to get away from the other man's tickling fingers of doom.

**17. Tears :: **Leonard leaned over the operating table and looked at the prone body laying there, looking at the wide, unseeing grey eyes, the honey curls matted with blood, the twisted, mangled thing that used to be his lover, and all he could say was, "Time of death: 3:41," before breaking down.

**18. Speed :: **The doctor was taken completely by surprise when he was suddenly shoved into the broom closet, a pair of lips covering his own for a long moment before disappearing just as quickly as they came and the 'schwick' sound of the door and closing, leaving Leonard with nothing but the touch of warm lips and the scent of cinnamon lingering in the air.

**19. Wind :: **Roaring sounds ripped through the doctor's ears as the wind rushed by and he cringed, peeking through his fingers to keep an eye on the figure hanging precariously far over the edge of the boat.

**20. Freedom :: **He placed a warm hand on the icy glass of the window and sighed, eyeing the stars shooting past wistfully, ignoring the worried glances of the older man across the room until he said softly, "Come to bed, Pavel,", and with a final longing glance outside, he turned away from the window and settled into the warm embrace of Leonard McCoy.

---

The end! (: Of the second part. Drop me a line or two if you get the chance, but if not, that's cool too. Hope you enjoyed it.

( Okay, so, I'm debating… when I'm done with all five parts, should I leave them all as separate chapter or combine them all into one big chapter? I really want to make them one big chapter, but let me know what you think. (: )

(Chapter title courtesy of Placebo's "Pure Morning.")


	3. shiny shiny

I apologize for not getting this part out earlier; the playoffs just started, and they stole my attention.

But here it is now, so enjoy. (:

---

**21. Life :: **Pavel didn't know about Leonard, but he was pretty sure that if he had the chance, he would stay with Leonard for the rest of his life.

**22. Jealously :: **A shot of something went through Pavel, something nasty and heart clenching and brutal, as he saw the young, pretty woman on the other side of the video conversation – 'Leonard's ex-wife? Doesn't look very ex to me' – and he almost cried when he saw the small but seemingly genuine half smile Leonard gave in return to her blinding grin.

**23. Hands :: **They were walking down the hallway together, arms hanging limply by their sides as their fingers brushed together lightly every couple of steps, and Pavel would give anything to grab the doctor's hand and lace the strong fingers tightly within his own, but he didn't have that right –probably never will, either – so he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets instead.

**24. Taste :: **The man above him groaned and climaxed into his mouth, which Pavel swallowed expertly, watching the other man with distaste as the Russian wiped his mouth in disdain; so he wasn't Leonard, but he would do.

**25. Devotion :: **A small, pink tongue peeked out of the corner of the young Russian's mouth as his grey eyes narrowed determinedly and his hands flew like lightning over the screen while his lover stood by watching, torn between being amused at Pavel's obsession and distressed that the kid's been playing Minesweeper for over 4 hours straight.

**26. Forever :: **"Oh my goodness, there you are! I thought you had left me! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and a day!" Pavel jumped from the couch and practically tackled the older man to the floor, where Leonard grumbled, "You saw me less than ten seconds ago, kid."

**27. Blood :: **"So I was just thinking…" Leonard looked up from tracing meaningless patterns on Pavel's chest when the younger man spoke, raising an eyebrow in questioning as the man continued, "That if Commander Spock and the Captain ever participated in blood play, it would be Christmas colored!"; Leonard really wanted to tell off his younger lover, curse and grumble about how that was definitely NOT appropriate pillow talk, but all he could do was stare in shock as Pavel giggled at his expression and caught his open mouth in a light kiss.

**28. Sickness :: **Leonard was surrounded by failing health and death all the time, and he had gradually learned not to let it bother him, but he insisted on not letting his young lover work and stabbing him with all sorts of unnecessary hypos as soon as Pavel started sniffling.

**29. Melody :: **The music floated up the stairs and around the pair standing stiffly on the balcony, caressing and calling smoothly with its voice, beckoning and gentle, until eventually the older men of the two couldn't resist its call, turning to the other man and holding out his hand, voice soft and questioning; "Dance with me?", to which the younger answered back, voice just as soft; "Of course."

**30. Star :: **Pink feathers and glitter settled around the two, Pavel blowing up irritably when a particularly stubborn feather became lodged into the curls falling over his forehead while Leonard grinned before reaching over and plucking the offending feather from Pavel's hair, giving the younger man a short kiss, to which the Russian responded with a whispered, "You're all starry eyed, love; not that I don't appreciate it, but you look like a dork."

---

The end has come! Of this part. (: You know the drill by now; drop me a line if you get the chance, but if not, that's alright too.

(Chapter title from Shiny Shiny by Haysi Fantayzee.)


	4. daydream in blue

Next part. Enjoy.

---

**31. Home ::** There was just something about Pavel, with his warm arms and bright eyes and shining smile, that made Leonard feel much more welcome than he ever had with the woman he'd called 'wife' for years.

**32. Confusion :: **A cold nose nudged his ear, his neck, his shoulder blades, and he stretched and yawned lightly as he reached out a hand to run it through honey curls, only to have his brown eyes snap open as he sat up in bed and looked over, eye twitching frantically as he screamed; "PAVEL! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FUCKING **LLAMA** IN THE BED?!"

**33. Fear :: **Leonard cringed as he looked up into the glowering face of his Russian lover towering above him, stomach and chest clenching tightly when he spotted the cold, hard look in Pavel's eyes, and Leonard knew he wouldn't be getting out of this one unscathed.

**34. Lightning/Thunder :: **It was pouring outside, rain falling harshly onto the doctor and leaving tiny bruises onto the exposed skin of his hands and face, and he wondered to himself what the hell he was doing and how insane this was, almost turning around to go back to the warm, dry sanctuary of the ship before a perfectly shaped lightning bolt hit the ground less than twenty feet from where he was standing and he saw Pavel's eyes light up in excitement as his smile grew impossibly wider; 'Ah,' Leonard thought to himself, 'That's why.'

**35. Bonds :: **The bright red string was bound tightly around Leonard's wrist, and he pulled fruitlessly at it, knowing that it was pointless to try and escape, as the other side of the string was looped around the small, pale wrist of a certain Russian navigator that Leonard may or may not have a more than strictly platonic interest in, but he sighed in exasperation and swore to himself that he'd kill Jim as soon as he got the chance.

**36. Market :: **Pavel chattered excitedly in Leonard's ear as he was dragged all around the square, up and down and side to side and he could swear on his life that he went sideways, and he felt sick to his stomach and his head felt like people were playing bumper cars in it, and he hated shopping with an incredible passion, but he just shook his head and didn't utter a word of protest because it was Pavel, and damn him, but Leonard could never say no to him.

**37. Technology :: **He spent hours studying the tool, examining and destroying and creating with it, trying with all his might to figure out what it was, before Pavel finally took mercy on his poor doctor and plucked it from his hands with nimble fingers, leaning to whisper in his ear, "It's a roll of duct tape, darling."

**38. Gift :: **"Happy birthday!" While others had chosen to get him large, expensive, elegantly wrapped presents that would probably sit in his closet, unused for years, all the Russian had to do was stand on his toes, throw his long, limber arms around the doctor's neck, give him a whispered sentence and then kiss him, and Leonard immediately knew that this was probably going to be his favorite birthday ever.

**39. Smile :: **Shoving and pushing and scratching and biting were all put into play before the two finally got situated in the small enclosure, eventually deciding on having Pavel sit on the doctor's lap, which made Pavel grin as Leonard grumbled, but his arms tightened around the Russian's waist and when they looked at the pictures that left the slot after they left the booth, Pavel could swear that Leonard was not nearly as upset as he wanted the young man to think, because god strike him down if he was wrong, but he knew that the small curving of Leonard's lips was not a trick of the light.

**40. Innocence :: **"Who, me? Never!" Pavel fluttered his eyelashes and opened his mouth in a completely dramatic show of innocence that had Leonard chuckling under his breath before lifting the Russian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dropping him ungracefully onto the bed, completely intent on ravishing the boy until all impressions of innocence were gone.

---

Oh yeah. Go me. Two parts in one night. Er, night/morning, I guess. Ah well. Hope you liked it. Drop me a line if you did. ;) Plz&thx.

(Chapter title from "Daydream in Blue" by I Monster.)


	5. windpower

Last part. Enjoy.

---

**41. Completion ::** It was such a small thing, really, and if anyone asked Leonard would deny it, but a small shot of something went through him when Pavel smiled at him as he slid the last piece into place with a 'click', finishing the puzzle in all of its Disney Princess glory.

**42. Clouds ::** "That one looks like a flower," Pavel says, pointing upward with one hand as the fingers of his other hand are laced snuggly with the other man's, who looks upwards, following his Russian's finger towards the bright purple sky where intricately shaped puffs are floating above their head, and he chuckles softly as he too points up and replies, "That one looks like a cloud."

**43. Sky :: **The foliage blooms around them with small, quiet brushes against their ankles, nudging gently into their bare skin as their toes sink into the soft ground, leaving a footprint trail that is reflected from the mirrors on all sides, appearing everywhere, even in the sky.

**44. Heaven ::** "Do you believe in angels, Leonard?" The voice near his ear startled him out of a pleasant, dream-like state, and he turned around to tell Pavel as much, before he looked up, and a stray ray of light caught the line of the Russian's throat, and as he followed the line up Pavel's neck, the line of his ear, and finally stopped at his mussed curly hair, over which another stray ray of light (what was with all of this light, anyway? Most of the time it was hard to even see his hand in front of his face) had framed his head in almost the exact shape of a halo, Leonard almost said, "Yes."

**45. Hell ::** Leonard's face had turned almost purple with emotion, and Pavel just stood there, eyebrow cocked in confusion, heels hanging from one had loosely as the water lapped at his calves, waves not even close to touching the hem of the dress that sat high on his pale, creamy thighs, and Leonard could barely resist the urge to jump out of his skin when a warm hand touched his arm lightly and a voice murmured, "Doctor? Are you alright? You are looking quite pale…"; he was going to KILL Jim.

**46. Sun ::** "Goddamn, this planet is bright," the doctor mutters, shielding his eyes as Pavel smiles behind his hand, grey orbs hidden beneath the too-big sunglasses sitting on his face.

**47. Moon ::** "When you were young…" and Pavel started, because Leonard didn't usually start conversations in such a hesitant manner, brash and opinionated and loud mouthed as he was, so the Russian looked over at him and squeezed the doctor's hand as a signal for him to go on, and so Leonard continued in an absentminded sort of way, "Did your parents ever tell you the moon was made out of cheese?"

**48. Waves ::** His hand was grasped in the tight hold of the doctor's, who was looking at him in an amused, exasperated, affectionate sort of way that had Pavel lifting an eyebrow at him in confusion until Leonard eventually sighed, shook his head, and explained, "You wave like a pageant girl."

**49. Hair ::** He saw the hand reaching for the top of his head a split second before he felt the warm weight, and the irritated growl that jumped from his throat elicited a slightly startled laugh from the man above him that made him smile, even if Leonard wouldn't stop ruffling his curls.

**50. Supernova ::** The bright white is slowly receding from his vision, a supernova of lights and sounds and feeling that had exploded behind his eyelids, and he breathes heavily through his nose as soft, nimble fingers traced idle patterns into his back with a gentle sort of affection that no one had ever shown him, not even Jocelyn.

---

Woo. It's done finally. But it was fun, so, you know. Go me.

("Windpower" by Thomas Dolby was responsible for this chapter title.)


End file.
